Field
The described technology generally relates to a pixel circuit having a light sensing sensor for controlling a pixel based on brightness of external light, and a display device having the pixel circuit.
Description of the Related Technology
Recently, various techniques have been developed to make use of a light sensor in display devices. For example, a display device can sense a touch using the light sensor. The display device having the light sensor senses a change of light when a display panel of the display device is touched by a user hand, a touch pen, etc. The display device that senses the touch receives a touch signal from the light sensor. The touch signal includes the touch information such as a touch position.